Airplanes
by NameBrandSnacks
Summary: A booklet where I can keep my 'Neville x OC' fics without having to post multiple works. It saves space to be honest. / Adrian Neville/Pac OFC [All works belong to me. I do not own Adrian Neville/Pac. I only own my OC Hannah. Pepper, Rikki, and Louis belong to my friends in real life. They make a few appearances now and then.]
1. Seaside

**Summary** ; Neville contemplates his life and future together with Hannah  
 **Notes** ; Hahaha I love punching myself in the feels. (:

* * *

She curled up in his lap at the beach, it was nearly time to go home, but she begged him to stay just to watch the sun set.

Neville was tired and partially sunburnt, but let her have her wish.

Neville sighed once, and the woman turned to look at him.

"Are you alright Nevs?" she asked him.

"It's nothing," he spoke, smiling a little.

"Are you sure? It looks like there's something on your mind, babe." she spoke.

"I was _hoping_ you'd ask that," the Brit nodded.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Hannah said.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's your attitude on marriage… and kids?" he timidly spoke.

"I really have no problems with that, in the future maybe. I mean, we're both busy with WWE, I wouldn't mind waiting a year or two," Hannah spoke positively.

Neville was staring at her, and Hannah smiled a bit.

"I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you, does that sound better?" she joked.

He nodded, "I was just askin', but I'm happy ya feel that way."

Hannah smirked, kissing him softly, though the ring hidden in his shorts pocket was getting heavier every minute.


	2. Nighttime Reads

Summary; Adrian Neville gets some reading in before bed, and Hannah decides to join him

* * *

Neville yawned lightly, wanting to finish up the current chapter of his book at the hotel room in London.

WWE was in the UK for a tour, and he was part of it, wrestling a couple shows in other venues before they headed down to Newcastle to wrestle the last one.

He lay on his side near the lamp light, absorbed in the latest fantasy novel he'd managed to get his hands on – and he wondered why Hannah called him a nerd elf.

Someone was going to die in this book, and it wasn't even part of the A Song of Ice and Fire series. Regardless, it was still just as good.

His girlfriend was an avid reader, though she enjoyed zombie novels, and non-fiction.

Hearing the door open in the bathroom, the Brit heard a yawn after, knowing who it belonged to. He didn't look up, feeling Hannah climb into the bed with him.

He raised one of his arms, letting her snuggling up to him while he kept his gaze glued to the pages.

After a moment or so, Neville could hear the woman snoring softly. He grinned to himself, pausing his reading just a second so he could kiss her forehead before continuing on his book.


	3. Deez Whats

**Summary** ; Neville and Hannah take a small stroll through a neighborhood in Orlando. Simple, right?

* * *

"I can't believe I used to live on this street," Hannah spoke, pointing at one of the apartments.

Neville nodded, "for how long, only a year and a half?"

"Yup, while you were scraping up the cash to buy our current place so I could move in with you," she said. "It was an okay neighborhood though, I _don't_ miss the vandalism though.."

He laughed lightly, "that's a good thing."

Hannah sighed, knowing Xavier Woods lived somewhere around the era as well. She missed hanging out with him, now that her boyfriend was on the road full-time; she was stuck in Orlando while he was gone.

 _"DEEZ NUTS!"_

The woman stopped when she heard the comment. Even Neville turned slightly, wondering where it came from. Hannah couldn't help herself, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"GOT EM!" she shouted offensively in the direction the other voice came from.

" _Hanns— what're you doin'?!_ " Neville yelped with a bashful look on his face.

Hannah frowned, "you've never seen that _video_?"

"What _video_?" he questioned.

"It's called 'deez nuts', it's really funny – never mind, I'll show you when we get home," she laughed. Neville rolled his eyes, wondering what sick filth she was going to show him next.

Somewhere down the street, Xavier Woods chuckled to himself, having heard Hannah shout back to him. Kofi was nearly kneeling in the grass in a fit of laughter. "I told you, Kof, it _works every time_!" Xavier laughed.


	4. Hush Now

Overcast, somewhat muggy, but there was a nice breeze rolling in. Ben enjoyed the view from the hammock on the lawn - something he hasn't been able to do for two months.

WWE had him working overtime, and his reward was meeting fans; half of which, were children, and some teens and adults. He had spotted a WWE semi-truck with himself and Kevin Owens on the back during his travels alone.

Of course he managed to take a picture when it stopped at a red light - he was never the one to text and drive - but for just that one time. Hannah had replied with something like " _holy shit yes_ " and some other joyous phrases filled with curses.

And a while later his photo appeared on his wife's Instagram, his friend had sent him a link to the post; which was full of Hannah bragging about it.

Ben sighed, remembering everything that had happened just a mere week ago, and now he was finished with tapings and live events, and back at home with his favorite girl.

They were both lying in the hammock, with Hannah asleep on his chest. Ben had one foot hanging over on the floor, rocking the hammock in hopes of keeping the girl asleep.

He had stopped just a moment to itch his nose, and Hannah was already stirring a little. "Is it dinner time yet? Should I get up?" she mumbled, moving.

"Hush, it's not time for dinner yet," he spoke, gently stroking her hair before giving the hammock a good push with his leg.

Ben managed to get it moving again, and Hannah was snoozing within minutes. He gently smiled at her, changing his glance back out at the sun setting off in the distance.

Sure he had to go back to work first thing the day after tomorrow, but he was going to enjoy his break while it lasted.


	5. Kisses

**Summary** ; PAC tries to steal a kiss from Hannah while they share a bed in a hotel room on the road for Dragon Gate USA  
 **Notes** ; INDIES WRESTLING NEVILLE, WHERE HE WAS _EX_ -PAC. PLUS I LOVED NEVS BEFORE HE CAME TO WWE.

* * *

He was awoken by the sounds of stomping feet on the lower floor, and soon shouts on the floor above.

Pac wondered what was going on, and the voices sounded like children past their bedtime, and drunks coming back to their rooms in the dead of night. The Brit rolled over on his side, facing away from Hannah; who he offered to share the bed with so she wouldn't have to sleep on the hotel floor.

The noises wouldn't stop, and he wondered if the woman would wake up soon. Still, Hannah slept like a rock, and nothing could wake the woman. Pac sighed, wishing he had as much patience for loud noises like she did.

She was still asleep, and he couldn't help himself, rolling over quietly so he could get a better look at the beautiful girl. Leaning in ever so close, Pac hoped to give her a small kiss on the cheek, though Hannah shifted at the last minute, and his lips touched hers.

The Brit let out a low grunt of shame, and Hannah's eyes fluttered a bit before opening very wide. He was deathly silent, bracing for whatever was going to happen to him – they were only _friends_ anyway… at least that's what he _thought_.

Pac pulled away after a second, but Hannah stopped him, pulling him back over so she could give him a real kiss. He didn't know what to say, but Hannah curled up close to him the rest of the night.

He wasn't sure what had happened, but felt he could sleep easier with her around.


	6. Bad Dreams & Tea

**Summary** ; Adrian is Hannah's newest roommate after his ex-roommates kicked him out of their apartment, they hardly know each other, and during the night Hannah has a nightmare  
 **Notes** ; I found another random prompt where I could write my character as an average joe who works a regular job omg.

* * *

She tossed and turned, grabbing at the pillow a few times.

Hannah had nightmares now and then, but this one was worse than ever. She jolted awake, breathing shallowly as she struggle to calm down. She was sweaty, and decided to get up and head to the kitchen to grab a glass of cold water to help ease her nerves.

The woman hoped her new roommate hadn't been awoken by her night terror. Hannah checked the spare bedroom, not finding the British wrestler that was living with her. It was about 3 am, and the woman had to get up at 7 to work her job at GameStop soon.

"Huh – weird. Probably stepped outside for a bit…" she mumbled.

Adrian Neville was a nice guy, and Hannah wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend. They shared the same interests, and the man even said he'd buy her a plane ticket to his hometown in Newcastle England so she could watch a Newcastle United football match live and in person.

He was well-kept, and Hannah told her friends that his hands were soft when he shook hers upon their first-ever meeting. He had been living there a month and a half now, and she barely even noticed him while he was working for WWE.

She shuffled tiredly into the kitchen, flicking the light on as she entered the room. Someone was in the kitchen, and Hannah let out a sharp gasp.

"Neville?! Is that you?!" she hissed.

The figure turned around, and to Hannah's relief; it was Adrian. The woman had made herself familiar with his facial features, showing she was slightly a loner in her own right.

" _Oh!_ – so sorry – couldn't sleep—" he apologized generously, nearly spilling the mug as he turned to look at her.

"So you're… _raiding my cabinet for, tea_?" Hannah asked, rubbing her throbbing head as she looked to see what the Geordie was doing. There was a small mess, and he looked like he was using his phone screen's light to work in the dark without waking her.

"I probably should have asked first, huh?" he sighed regretfully. "I didn't want to wake ya though, you looked like you had a rough day.."

Hannah shrugged, "it's fine, I don't even like tea that much. My best friend sent it to me as an 'apartment-warming' gift I believe."

He nodded, "you look terrible though – _not_ to be rude of course," Adrian spoke sympathetically, gesturing for her to sit at the small kitchen table. "It's nothing a little tea can't fix, if you'll sit down I can make another cup."

"Oh – alright, why not. Thank you though." Hannah sighed, pulling out the chair so she could sit down.

Adrian heated up another mug full of water in the microwave, soon taking it out when the alarm went off. He plopped a tea bag into the water, letting it soak in before taking it out and bringing it over to Hannah.

Setting the mug down, Neville's hand accidentally brushed over hers, and the woman blushed a bit. Adrian hadn't noticed, and Hannah was glad. After a bit of tea, she was feeling better, and they chatted for a bit until Hannah was tired enough to return to bed.


	7. Dinner

**Summary** ; Hannah has a junk food problem, and her nutritionist Adrian Neville just can't get through to her (non-wrestler!Adrian Neville)  
 **Notes** ; OH I LOVE WRITING DOMESTIC AU'S. FUCK MAN, NEVILLE LOOKS LIKE HE COULD BE A NUTRITIONIST AS A SIDE JOB. Sorry I haven't been posting anything, my depression is here, it's queer, it's ripped, I feel fear…

* * *

Her phone vibrated several times on the kitchen counter. Hannah got up off her knees, trying to fetch the remote that fell between the couch and the wall behind it.

She grabbed a fancy glass filled with Mountain Dew sitting on the coffee table as she made her way into the kitchen to get her phone. There was also a big plastic container filled with store-bought chocolate brownies Hannah hadn't dug into yet.

She had a couple of texts, two from her friends, and one from _him_ … her nutritionist there in Orlando. Hannah sighed, opening the text.

 _'You missed your last appointment. I hope you have a good excuse, hopefully… eating healthier?'_

The woman gulped, glancing at the glass filled with the sugary drink.

 _'Can we reschedule?'_ she texted back.

 _'Of course, how does this weekend sound? I'm going to be busy with one of my workouts and a client this week.'_

Hannah stared at the text. _'Yes, that's fine. Thank you, Mr. Neville. See you soon.'_ she wrote back.

She sighed, leaving the phone on the counter. Her diet wasn't the best – and she planned on having pizza bagels for dinner that night. Hannah was sure Neville was going to shove healthy food down her throat himself when she told him the truth that weekend.

Sure enough, the weekend came, and Hannah drove herself to the office in town.

She drove carefully, though very nervous about her appointment. She even purposely parked far away so she could at least get a walk in to cover up not leaving the house for three days straight. Hannah walked into the medical building and headed to the waiting room to sign herself in.

After 20 minutes or so, Hannah's name was called as she headed into the hall of the building to walk to Mr. Neville's office. He wasn't in the room at the moment, but his secretary told the woman to have a seat anyway. She nodded, sitting at the chair across from his desk.

A little while later and Hannah heard the door open behind her, she turned to see the man returning. Mr. Neville made his way over to his desk, and Hannah stood up to shake his hand and greet him.

"Hey Mr. Neville, how are you?" she asked, taking a seat in the chair. He sat down after her, flipping through some paperwork, and she could tell he was listening.

"I'm doing very well, and yourself?" he spoke softly.

"I could be better, banged my knee on the kitchen counter before I left to come here.." Hannah sighed.

Neville frowned a bit, "I'm sorry to hear that. Now on to more important things. Have you been eating healthier?" he asks, adjusting his glasses. She remembered those pair he had on from last year, and wondered if he planned on getting a new pair.

"I – uh, yeah – _kind_ of.." she muttered.

"Hmm, the results don't show anything different. You're still lacking the same nutrients from last time you were here." the man explained.

"I don't follow?" Hannah spoke.

"I can see you still haven't cut back on sugary drinks and junk food, you need to eat more fruits and vegetables. I've told you this _dozens_ of times." Neville sighed.

"I'm trying, the texture of it all makes me _gag_.." she pleaded, fiddling with her pant leg.

He sighed, "out of all of my patients, _you're_ the most troublesome one I've had yet. Everyone one of them but you have been doing good for me. Obviously me telling you to eat healthier is not working, what do _you_ think I should do?"

The woman was still confused, and Neville rested his cheek on his closed fist as if he was waiting for her to give a possible answer.

"Alright, I didn't think it had to come to this," Neville soon spoke, leaning back in his rolling chair.

"Since I know you're still _not_ going to follow through with my advice and continue to eat nothing but junk food, why don't you come over to _my_ home and have dinner. I'll make something that's healthy for the both of us."

"Is that _legal_?" Hannah asked with wide eyes.

"I rarely have guests over, and if it helps you figure out a new diet then I'll be glad to open up my home to a patient," he spoke calmly. "How does tomorrow night at 8 pm sound?"

Hannah nodded without thinking, "yeah I'll be there, I'll find something nice to wear.." she muttered the last bit. He was writing something down on a piece of paper, and Hannah had a feeling it was his home address.

Neville grinned, "good, you do not have to bring anything else but your appetite."

Hannah gave him a thumb up while she sat. Eventually he let her leave when the appointment was over. She couldn't figure out what was going on, and the day was almost halfway over anyway. This was all over her terrible junk food habit, but at least the girl was going to be put through a brutal workout.


	8. Smile

There wasn't a day when she wasn't smiling, and Adrian really enjoyed that.

She never grew sad – maybe offended once or twice, but she was stubborn enough to just stomach the fault and move on. He loved just how opinionated she could be, and how she was usually quiet.

He never wanted to give her up, nor let her go. She was one of the only people who offered their ear and advice to the Brit. Adrian offered to be her shoulder plenty of times, though she claimed to be fine most of the time.

On a rainy day in Orlando he found her curled up in bed watching her TV shows. The woman had her face buried into the pillow, and the Geordie hoped she was alright. Pushing the bedroom door open more, he entered the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright Hanns? You're not watching your show.." he asked affectionately.

"I know, what do you want anyway dude?" she muttered. Adrian stroked her back gently – it was something he always did, and it seemed to relax them both.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay, that's all."

She sighed, "ah, it's just something stupid… again."

Adrian looked at her with interest. "Like what?"

"Stupid bratty fangirls. Apparently they can't handle the fact that we're engaged, so they're raiding those wrestling rumor blogs with fake claims.." she mumbled in an upset manner.

"I know Hanns," he sighed, "it's the internet; you hear the wildest things on there. But no one is ever going to tear us apart, and I'd never cancel our engagement for the world."

The woman sat up to see him better. She had her favorite smile of his on her face again, and Neville pulled her into his lap, holding her close.

She was just small and petite enough so she could fit in his arms. Carrying her was no problem – he's lifted guys like Kevin Owens without even breaking a sweat.

"Are you feeling a little bit better?" Adrian asked.

She nodded, "maybe you should sit on the toilet and rock me in your arms, that's what my mom used to do when I was little," the girl teased.

He chuckled a tad.

"You're not exactly a child anymore, but I could still rock you while sitting here," he said.

"Of course you can," she answered. Adrian smiled to himself, kissing the side of her head once, getting comfortable to he could rock her gently in his arms.


	9. Leftover Breakfast

**Summary** ; Pac catches Hannah eating leftover cake for breakfast. Though he isn't too thrilled about it.  
 **Notes** ; CAKE AND SEX. I DON'T KNOW.

* * *

His alarm woke him up, though he had slept too long.

He should have been out of bed twenty minutes ago. Pac groggily pulled himself out of the bed, reaching for his phone to dismiss the alarm. He always slept shirtless and only wore his boxer briefs – it felt comfortable to him.

Pac grabbed one of his pairs of shorts from off the edge of the bed before dragging his feet toward the kitchen. He enjoyed living in Japan, along with his girlfriend Hannah who just about dropped work and friends back in California to live with him.

Hannah noticed he was awake, watching him walk to the fridge to get himself a glass of low-fat milk. "Anything good for breakfast?" he asked.

"Nope, too lazy." she responded, burying her fork into the side of a leftover cake a friend from New Japan wrestling had sent her as a gift.

" _But there is cake._ "

Pac glanced at her, thinking she was crazy for eating cake that early in the day. "Are ya gonna eat the entire thing?"

" _Eventually_. Diabetes is coming anyway, dunno when.." Hannah joked.

"You know I enjoy sweets, but not _all the time_. It's not very good for you," Pac spoke gingerly. The woman stuck her tongue out at him.

"This cake is _better_ than sex though – but not better than sex with _you_ ," she laughed. Pac scoffed once, getting himself a glass and pouring milk into it.

"Is that _all_ you think about? Sex and food?" he asked mischievously.

Hannah smiled, "you're god damn right I do. Wouldn't have it any other way – oh and you look good by the way, those workouts and sport supplements _must_ be helping.."

"Then why don't I _show_ you too?" Pac teased.

She shook her head, "I'm busy here bud, gotta give it _all_ to this cake," she taunted. Pac rolled his eyes once before putting the milk jug back in the fridge. He had to leave for his workout in a few anyway, though he playfully pinched Hannah's butt on the way out of the kitchen.


	10. Video Games

" _Call of Duty_."

"Nope, _Uncharted_."

"You're _crazy_ love; _Call of Duty_ is a better game."

Hannah rolled her eyes. She was never really a _Call of Duty_ fan, nor a _Far Cry_ fan either.

She mostly stuck to _Metal Gear Solid_ , and other video games. Yet again she was bickering with her husband of three years over video games. Neville had some time off for storyline reasons, so she was stuck at home with him for a few days.

"I'll give props to the super old _CoD_ games, but everything after _Modern Warfare 3_ and _Black Ops_ sucked donkey dick," she claimed.

"Oh – oh _really_ ," the Brit teased, "I heard you _loved_ 'Ghosts' because of the dog in it."

She sighed, "alright – but you know I love dogs and wolves in video games. I'll admit I kind of liked _Ghosts_. You need to start playing more horror games dude, they're _way_ better."

Neville stared at her, "Hanns you made me play the _Silent Hills_ demo, and that was _absolutely fucking terrifying_." he spoke.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna pee yourself," Hannah taunted.

"I still beat you in Rocket League anyway, it's a shame you still haven't improved much." Neville joked.

"Fuck you." the woman snapped.

He grinned, "what makes you think you'd _top_?"

Hannah showed him her middle finger before getting up to grab a can of Mountain Dew from the fridge. She brought him a can, though she pitched it at his head. Neville managed to catch the soda, but didn't open it, waiting for the contents inside to settle.

They ended up having sex after video games, and Hannah ended up on top anyway.


	11. Halloween

**Summary** : A festive Halloween prompt where Hanns and Adrian take their kids out trick-or-treating  
 **Notes** : THE ONLY FESTIVE THING I'M DOING ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN SITE

* * *

They happened to be in a great neighborhood for trick-or-treating in, and Adrian was excited to take his kids out for the first time since they moved to The States. He had just started his career in WWE with NXT, and wanted to move his family down to Orlando.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Adrian asked the 10-year old boy, and 7-year old girl following along behind he and his wife as they walked down the sidewalk. His daughter was dressed as Elsa from _Frozen_ , which was _already_ her main obsession now. And his son was dressed as Owen Grady from _Jurassic World_.

Both kids nodded, and excitedly messed with their candy buckets.

Hannah was busy texting her friends, hoping she could score a ride to a Halloween party, and eventually leave Adrian with the kids for an _entire_ night. He really liked her costume, and she made a great Morticia Addams. Adrian had decided to wear a full Newcastle United football kit he bought some time ago; it was his own special Halloween costume.

He spotted kids already going up to the houses, and stopped to take a photo of his kids before letting them go up to the first house. Hannah managed to ask one of the teens trick-or-treating if they could take a picture of the couple so she could post it on her social media profiles. The teen was excited to do it – mostly because the girl _knew_ who Hannah's husband was already.

Hannah showed him the photo after the teenage girl handed her phone back. Though his wife already posted it on the internet, and of course one of the first comments was from her best friend – and she called Adrian a 'full-kit wanker'.

"I am NOT a full-kit wanker—" he snapped lightly.

"Sure you _aren't_ ," Hannah teased back.

"It was just for fun, it's not like I'm goin' out to a Mags match like this." Adrian spoke.

Hannah chuckled a bit, "I know," she mumbled softly before kissing him.

She spotted their kids coming back, and then walked down to the next house. At one point a car drove by slowly, slowing down just enough. A female voice yelled, "full-kit wanker" loudly at Neville, and Hannah figured out that it was her friends dropping by to pick her up for the party. Adrian wasn't the least bit amused by it, and their kids were confused.

Hannah hoped there would be more Halloweens like it in the future.


	12. Poké-Fun

**Summary** : Hanns and Pac decide to have a Pokemon battle before sex  
 **Notes** : THIS IS DUMB, ALSO NJPW NEVILLE :'D

* * *

He was finally home for a while, missing England as much as he missed Hannah.

The small apartment was always welcoming to him, even when he told Hanns that he was just about ready to move various times a month.

She ambushed him at the door, pulling the Englishman into a kiss before dragging him into the bedroom. The couple only had sex twice before, and simply because Pac wasn't in favor of having children just yet.

Hannah was reaching for something, and he spotted their matching Nintendo DS handhelds.

"What's that about?" he asked, messing with the tie he wore. Pac always dressed up nice when he was at work, he enjoyed looking 'professional' – and hoped WWE would consider asking him to sign with them.

She smirked, "how about a Pokemon battle before sex? Come on, it'll be _fun_."

"Sure, I can't say no to you anyway," he teased. " _Winner gets to be top._ "

"Oh, you're on – no legendaries though, that's the rule." Hannah mused sweetly. Pac grinned, kissing her neck before snaking his arm around to reach for the gaming device himself.


	13. Sharp Dressed

**Summary** : Neville takes Hanns out shopping for her first fancy dress

 **Notes** : CUTE FLUFFY STUFF

* * *

"Don't be shy; we'll have lots of fun looking through here. I don't think you should be looking like a ragamuffin when you meet me _mum_ ," Adrian spoke, leading his girlfriend of 6 months through a fancy clothing store.

Hannah rolled her eyes, glancing at a price tag now and then. Everything was so expensive, and yet she would have to pack her suitcase soon after they got home for the flight to Newcastle upon Tyne.

"Are you sure? These dresses cost more than that PS3 we have.."

Adrian smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Like I said, you can have _anything_ ya want, it doesn't matter."

"Like that plush Godzilla I saw at that store?"

"Mmm, _not_ exactly.." he sighed casually. Sometimes Adrian forgot that he was dating a huge nerd who could actually marathon Godzilla flicks within a week, yet he was deeply in love with her enough to deal with her habits.

She giggled a bit, breaking away from him to actually look for something, or at least try to. She didn't know exactly what style she wanted, but there was a vast selection in front of her eyes. Eventually she found something; it was casual, and not overly-fancy.

He waited for Hannah outside of the dressing room as she tried it on, appearing later to model it for him. She wasn't fond of dresses, but the one she had tried on was absolutely wonderful. "What do you think?" she asked, turning around once.

"I think it's nice, you should buy it." Adrian remarked.

"Yeah, you're right: simple but cute – I'll take it," she spoke.

Carrying the item with her to the front counter, Adrian paid for it with his card as the woman at the register bagged it and handed it to his girlfriend. They left the store soon after, heading back down the sidewalk to find their car parked at the curb.

"Now how about that plush?" Hannah teased.

Adrian smiled, "sure, maybe next weekend.." he teased.

"But – they're having a flash sale at the store—" she pleaded, and was only dragged down the street by the Englishman. He was ready to head back, though Hannah begged him to make a stop at the store before going home.

He finally gave in, letting her leave to the store with a fistful of cash to pay for the Godzilla plush. After about 15 minutes, Hannah left the store, actually carrying the plush creature in her grasp, having not had it put in a plastic bag to carry out.

Adrian rolled his eyes, opening the car door for her so she could climb inside.


	14. Christmas Eve

**Summary** : Hanns brings Neville out to California to spend Christmas with her friends. Louis, Rikki, and Pepper belong to my friends. Part I.  
 **Notes** : I NEED AN EXCUSE TO FANFIC DUMP

* * *

She couldn't wait for plane to make its landing, Hannah missed California to death. She was happy her fiancé agreed to fly out with her to meet her close friends.

"You look nervous, it's not like you're meeting my parents or anything," she whispers.

He nodded, "I don't see why your own parents won't talk to you anymore…"

Hannah shrugged, "I don't know either, we just don't see eye to eye anymore. My step-dad would love see you instead, but we don't have any time to fly out to Liverpool."

Neville leaned in to kiss her cheek before relaxing and hoping to sleep a little longer on the plane.

An hour later their flight landed, and Hannah already saw her friends waiting for them inside the airport with signs that had her and Neville's names on it.

They met up with her friends, and soon drove back to their house. Neville was quiet, not knowing what to say to any of his fiancée's childhood buddies. He seemed rather out of place, but happy to visit California again.

"Here's our new place," Louis spoke up as they pulled into the driveway. Neville thought it was a nice little place in Los Angeles, though Pepper insisted to him that they didn't _actually_ live around any famous people.

Hannah gasped, "it looks beautiful!"

Rikki nodded, "you should see it when the Christmas lights are on."

"So, what's the plan for today?" Neville asks, and was soon being stared at by three other girls inside the parked car.

"Dinner around six tonight. We can get up at noon to open presents since you guys are spending half the day Friday and going back to Orlando in the evening." Louis explained.

"Any… rules for tonight?"

Hannah rolled her eyes at her soon-to-be husband.

Pepper grinned. "No _sex_ in _my_ house."

The other two girls laughed, leaving Neville blushing, and Hannah glaring lightheartedly at her friends.

A while later they decided to open two gifts between the group. Hannah had gotten Neville a new bottle of his favorite cologne, and a Star Wars-themed tie.

Her friends told Hannah to go ahead and open two of hers, which was a complete DVD box set of seasons 1 through 5 of _Game of Thrones_ , and an Xbox One.

" _Another_ video game console?" Neville sighs lightly.

Hannah laughed, "yup, I think I have them all now," she says with a grin.

They soon got ready to leave for dinner, which had been reserved for them ahead of time. Neville had gotten his chance to talk to them more, though they became a mess of inappropriate laughter at a rather 'family friendly' restaurant.

He had heard the wackiest stories about his fiancée childhood, and was surprised that Hannah was actually a rather 'bad child' growing up.

"You really put dog poop on the neighbor's porch and lit it on fire?" he asked her through fits of laughter.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "It was Rikki's idea, and it was on Halloween, so we got caught after anyway."

"There was also that time I nearly body slammed Hanns off the trampoline while we were trying to wrestle." Pepper added, causing Neville to snicker even harder.

Neville volunteered to pay for their meal, and the group headed home to shower up and go to bed. Although Hannah insisted they stay up to watch movies for however long they could stay up till, and even Neville had bailed out during the night and went to sleep in the guest's room.

Eventually Hannah joined him, curling up close to him, and Neville held her as close as he could without hurting her.


	15. Christmas Day

**Summary** : Part II to "Christmas Eve"  
 **Notes** : OKAY I'M DONE.

* * *

 _"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"_

Neville groaned as he felt the bed jolt now and then, knowing his fiancée was jumping on the bed to try to wake him.

"Nooo, ten more minutes.." he mumbles into the pillow.

Hannah glares at him, though she loses her footing on the bed, falling to her knees and just barely missing his groin with her knee. She saw his eye pop open, knowing at she had his attention now.

"Hey, hey, take it easy—" he says lightly, moving away from her.

"Well are you gonna get up yet? We've got presents to open, and the girls are already downstairs waiting."

He sighs, sitting up in the bed, "we will, I promise. Just let me sleep a little longer."

Hannah pouts sweetly, "fine, but just for another twenty minutes or so. I'll be downstairs." She leans in to kiss him, and Neville happily returns the kiss before letting her leave.

"Is he getting up yet?" Louis asks as she sees Hannah coming downstairs.

"Nope, he wants twenty minutes. I guess we could play _Fallout 4_ while we wait," she says.

Pepper nods, "Hanns gets first play since she's our _guest_."

They were extra loud during video games, as if they were intentionally trying to wake Neville up to make him come downstairs.

He groaned casually, sitting up in the bed before throwing his legs over the edge and standing up. "I'm coming, stop yelling – unless someone already _died_ in the game!" he calls out to them.

"It was _ME_!" Hannah shouted.

"Yeah, Hanns _always_ sucks at Fallout!" Rikki yells.

Neville rolled his eyes, shuffling into the lounge to find a spot on the couch next to his fiancée. "Are we going to open presents or _not_? I'd rather go out to see a movie after instead of being cooped up in the house all day," he says.

"We're going, just hold on," Pepper responds, going over to the faux Christmas tree to grab the gifts. "This one is for you Nevs, from me." He reaches out to accept the gift from her, wondering what was in the thin box.

He opens it, seeing that there were two shirts in the box, one had Bob Marley on it, and the other had The Specials. "Where'd you find these?!" he says excitedly.

Pepper laughed, "my buddy owns a record shop, and those were the last two shirts on the shelf in the back. He let me have them because of the 'Christmas spirit'. I hope they fit."

He grinned, "I think they'll fit perfectly."

The exchanged a few more gifts, though Neville waited to give his last.

"I got you one extra, I thought you'd really like the other one too," he says to Hannah, looking for the other box he had smuggled in his jacket. "But open this one first."

Hannah nods, opening the one he passed her. It was a _Star Wars_ -themed charm bracelet, and it was the Light Side of the force, one Hannah was partial to. "I love it, holy shit!" she squeaks.

Neville grins, handing her the other wrapped box. "This one is my favorite though."

She smiles and takes it, tearing the paper off the box and opening it.

 _"_ _ **Holy SHIT**_ _."_

Neville rolls his eyes at her friends' comment, though he smiled when he saw Hannah's eyes light up.

She carefully removed the necklace from the box, wanting to get a good look at it. "It's beautiful, I don't know what to say…" she whispers.

He smirks, "I got it a while back when I was in Newcastle, thought I'd save it and give it to you for Christmas."

"It's beautiful, I love it so much." Hannah says. Neville gently pulls her close to him and kisses her deeply.

"Ew, gross—" Louis teased as the other two snickered.

She kissed him back, pulling away after a minute or so.

"Merry Christmas, Hanns. I love you." Neville says sweetly, leaning in to give her one more kiss.

He gently takes the necklace from her hands and puts it on for her.

"It looks even more beautiful on you." he teases.

Hannah blushes a bit, curling up next to him on the couch as they went back to playing video games for a while longer. Neville holds her close, thinking this was the best Christmas he has had in a while.


	16. Clarification

_**Notes** : A little something I had posted on another site a week ago, so I thought I would share it here._

* * *

He had messed up the times again, and she arrived an hour too early and was left standing around waiting for him.

'Where r u?' She quickly sends a text message to her Geordie beau.

'Here, home. Where r u?'

Hannah rolls her eyes. 'Did u mess up the time again?'

Even in text, her tone was harsh.

'No? I said 4:40 … r u there already…?'

She was beginning to realize how much of an idiot she was dating, but Hannah could forgive him this once, and decided to offer an explanation.

'U said 2 be there 3:20, so I am here.' Hannah had leaned against the nearest wall, keeping out of the way of Japanese staff as they set up the wrestling ring.

A few minutes of silence passed as she waited for his response.

'…Babe?' Her text was full of curiosity, wondering where he had gone.

'Sry, on my way to the arena. I feel bad for leaving u there alone. Next time I'll make sure I give u the right times. Love u, and I'm sorry about before. I promise I will explain everything the next show. U have my word.'

Hannah smiles, sending him a kissing faced emoji before finding a place to sit and wait for him. Pac wasn't that much of a fool, and she knew he meant well.


End file.
